


Preparations

by gritsinmisery



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-24
Updated: 2008-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things you need help to get ready for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> Another Damn Dialog Fic. For the very first Weekly Drabble Challenge at [](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/profile)[**lifein1973**](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/). Originally posted there; linked by my main blog. Could be considered a prequel to Andy's [_Dressing Down_](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/1475667.html), except that I didn't ask for permission to.
> 
> [Original w/ comments here.](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/1477008.html?thread=18161808#t18161808)

Preparations

“Annie, I’m not certain…”

“It’s adjustable, see -- different rows of hooks. Are you insinuating...?”

“No, I would never. Is it straight?”

“More than you, obviously. Hold still; I have to shorten these.”

“Should I work on the front while you do that?”

“No, can’t have you bending over. Yet. Okay, now.”

“Dammit, that’s hard when you can’t see what you’re doing. I don’t twist that way!”

“Tell me about it. Want me to?”

“Yes. Please.”

“Okay… slip the stillettos on and you’re ready.”

“How do I look?”

“It isn’t my cuppa, Sam, but since it’s for the Guv…”


End file.
